Testing The Waters
by coloredchandelier
Summary: ON HIATUS. No one messed with Warren. Everyone was afraid of him. Harlow really didn't get what the big deal was, so she decided to step over the boundaries that no one else had the nerve to do. Warren/OC
1. First Day As A Freshman

**Testing The Waters**

_by: brogenthelion_

**Pairing: **Warren/OC (Harlow Blake)

**Summary: **No one messed with Warren. Everyone was afraid of him. Harlow really didn't get what the big deal was, so she decided to step over the boundaries that no one else had the nerve to do.

* * *

**Chapter One: First Day As A Freshman**

"Harlow... Harlow, honey, wake up it's time for school..."

I groaned loudly. It was morning already? Ugh, god. If it was morning, that meant summer was officially over. Sad, isn't it? Trust me, I know. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to sleep in. I wanted to go back to sleep and pretend this was just some annoying ass nightmare. But sadly, I knew it wasn't. If I didn't get up either, Mom would continue to nag me and nag me and nag me until I did.

It was my first day of high school, you can probably imagine _why _I didn't want to get up. Like every teenager my age, I wanted to procristinate as much as possible before I had to go. However, not every teenager in the world didn't have superpowers like I did. And there's only one place to go when you're young like me training to fight crime: Sky High.

I would be totally lying if I said that I wasn't actually curious to know what my first day as a freshman was going to be like. Especially at a school like _the _Sky High. But I also remembered going back to school meant getting up early, homework, and dealing with arragont seniors. I groaned again, burying my face in my pillow. Unfortunately for me, like I perdicted, Mom knew I was stalling. Hollering at me from downstairs, she said, "Harlow, let's go! You're going to miss your bus!"

I grumbled, looking over at the alarm block. It was seven a.m. The bus to Sky High would be at the stop at nine. I sighed. Might as well not try and fight it. Summer was over, I had to face facts. But I swear, the first person that would say one thing wrong to me and they were going to get a tidal wave in the face. I might be a tiny girl with water powers, but I can definitely say I'm not one to be messed with.


	2. Cool Your Jets, Jerk

**Chapter Two: Cool Your Jets, Jerk**

Exhausted didn't even begin to cover how I felt when I got on the bus. I wish I could bring a cup of coffee with me, but I didn't feel like being yelled at by the bus driver. So like a zombie, I dragged my sorry butt up the steps and onto the bus.

"Morning, _freshman._" the driver 'greeted' me.

I rolled my eyes at the insincerty of his greeting. Whatever. As I strolled down the aisle, I scanned the seats to try and find a place to sit. I knew this was going to be a _loooong _day...

* * *

I travelled down the halls in search of my new locker. I had already grabbed my class schedule, that was going to be even more frustrating to search for every period. But I figured I would at least drop my shit off first so I didn't have to lug all this weight around.

I kept peaking down at my map and up at the hundreds of lockers for mine. "Four-fourteen... four-fourteen... four-fourteen..."

God, why was this so difficult? Sky High was so _huge _compared to my middle school. Ugh, I was so frustrated! I couldn't even imagine what finding my classes were going to be like compared to searching for a simple locker.

"Four-fourteen... four-fourteen... four-fourteen..." I kept repeating to myself. I was lost in a trance of searching for this stupid thing when -

"Harlow?" called out an intruged and familiar voice. I turned around for a split second and saw Layla and Will a few feet away.

I smiled way big, waving at them. "Hey!"

But then as I was attempting to continue our almost conversation, I was cut off when a large body bumped into me. All my books and papers fell out of my hands as he _just passed right by me. _

Not even saying 'excuse me'.

Not even apologizing.

Not even helping me pick up my stuff either!

All I got from this long-haired, leather-wearing _rude _guy was a "Watch where you're going."

"Pff! Excuse _you!_" I scowled at him. Yet, he tried to blow me off like it was _nothing! _Oh, hell no! This dude wasn't going to just walk away from me like that and embarassing me the first day. I wasn't joking when I said I wasn't going to tolerate anyones shit. I made that quite clear when I blasted him in the back of the head with a water ball. "Why don't you cool your jets, jerk."

By the time I did that, the WHOLE hall just froze up like I provoked Lucifer himself.

The now drenched asshole halted right in his tracks. He turned around angrily, storming right back in my direction. His hands began raging with fire like he was going to attack me back. Ha, okay. I'm not scared. Bring it on.

He glared at me, but I wasn't in the least bit intimidated. In fact, I was trying to hold back from laughing because he looked like a drowned rat. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Nope," I said confidently "But apparently, _you _have a lack of manners. You clearly ran into me and yet you have the nerve to tell me to watch where I'M going? Yeah, I don't think so, hot-head."

"Don't try me, freshman."

I feigned fright. "Ooh, I'm so scared."

Then in a flash, Layla ran in between us to break us apart. "Hey now, let's calm down. None of us need to fight on the first day. Don't you agree?"

He said nothing. The guy just stalked off with one last glare, extinguishing his fire. I just folded my arms across my chest. I huffed and stared at him until he disappeared into the crowd of students. Once the fight had ended, they finally became uninteresed and dispersed.

"Are you crazy!?" Layla exclaimed.

I began picking up my books and papers off the ground. "What? He deserved it."

"You really don't know who that is, do you?" she asked me, still astonished at my actions.

"No." I said, still blowing off her worries. "Why should I?"

"Because that's Warren Peace." she revealed. "_The _villan of Sky High."


End file.
